


[Podfic] Tinker, Tailor

by stereokem



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: James is saucy, M/M, Podfic, Podfiction, Pre-Slash, Q is impossibly mouthy, Sexual Tension, Skyfall, Suit Porn, Suits, audiofic, just another day at the office, measurements, suit-kink, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q takes notice of Bond's figure. Bond takes notice of Q's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tinker, Tailor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinker, Tailor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860819) by [stereokem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem). 



 

 

Listen and Download at Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/051cyw75gvpq7o1/Tinker_Tailor_by_MyLeatherCouch.mp3).

 

I would appreciate feedback. Thank you. - MLC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. I want to record more, and I thought it would be prudent to podfic my own work first before I attempted someone else's.


End file.
